gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Oriental Celebration 2019
This page is for the 2019 version of the Oriental Celebration. For the 2018 version, see Oriental Celebration 2018. Easy - 6 Floors (1st success gives ) Medium - 8 Floors (1st success gives ) Hard - 10 Floors (1st success gives and allows raids) - Minimum Raid - ( every 3-4 Raids) On the first floor spells in the box, special food (1x Candy & 1x Dumplings) on the table, and the event NPC is found. On the last Floor, exchange Offerings received from killing bosses for Envelopes ( each on Hard) to use in the Event Shop. Every floor in between will contain a gumball you fight as a boss. Unlocking the Event Gumball, Combo Skill and Fashion award , and each, respectively. Enemies Hidden Rewards New Years Gift Shop items (2019) * : Xi Shi Gumball at 3 stars * : Xi Shi Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Xi Shi Fashion * : Wang Zhaojun Gumball at 3 stars * : 10x Wang Zhaojun Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Wang Zhaojun Fashion * : Diau Charn Gumball at 3 stars * : 10x Diau Charn Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Diau Charn Fashion * : Yang Yuhuan Gumball at 3 stars * : 10x Yang Yuhuan Fragment (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Yang Yuhuan Fashion * : Dancer's Yarn Combo Skill * : Ice Feather Coat Combo Skill * : Crystal Glass Combo Skill * : White Jade Pipa Combo Skill * : Super Gunpowder (runestone, limit 20) * : Oriental Gunpowder (runestone) * : Super Gold Ingot (runestone, limit 20) * : Oriental Gold Ingot (runestone) * : * : * : *Purchase the pack twice for a bonus of . Purchase four more times for an additional bonus of Tips * due the nature of the maze as bosh rush, architect's eternal tower work wonder. it will make enemy drop 2 equipment(3 - 6 stars, with 6 stars tend to be one of them), thus make run easier * Since all the enemy in the maze are bosses, Warrior title will help a lot. * Time Lord title DOES work on all enemies to cast a one-turn Timestill (even though it says it doesn't work against bosses) * There is a warning if you try to enter the next floor without killing the boss or collecting its offering, so there is no need to worry that you miss the offering. * Super Gold Ingot cost 30 envelopes, which require slightly more than 3 vigor. This translate into a cost of 1.66 gems (assuming sage potion is used), thus purchasing the runestone will net a loss of gem * Queen's Blessing potion can be used 9 times and works rather well here. * Effects of type Portal of Earth cannot be cast on the last floor but they can be cast on the Boss floors. * Some Gumballs' exclusive skills appear not to be working properly here: Bunny, Kraken Captain, ...